Let Go of the Past, Embrace a New Beginning
by Seras4545
Summary: Chapter Two up! Ranma and Nabiki forge a new relationship. They leave on a training mission to find a way to control his curse but events will get out of hand as they find themselves embroiled in plots by gods and demons alike.OOC.
1. Secrets of the Soul

Let Go of the Past, Embrace a new beginning

A Ranma Fanfic by Seras4545

Chapter 1: An incomplete soul and one who offers to make it whole.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of said characters or anime series, if I did I would be rich and would already have thousands of fanfics rather than this being my first. Also The Dairyujin no nishi idea was not completely my own, I borrowed the idea from John Tannius's A Dragon's Destiny with his permission and put my own radical twist on it. If you're looking for someone to sue just grow up already. BTW: Insert this disclaimer into every chapter I write, cause I'm not gonna write this over and over for each one.

A/N: Sorry but I have been persuaded to rewrite this chapter by a couple reviewers with really good points. So I have added some groundwork for the personality and situational changes and tried to fix as many errors as I could. I have also added a little more action in this chapter as it seems to be rather lacking in it. Please tell me through reviews or emails what you think of it and whether or not it is an improvement. I also edited the chapter name and Latin verse to something more fitting. Thanx for the reviews and support! )

System Active...

User Login: Seras4545

User Password:

... ID and Password accepted.

Choose Server: 1. Local

2. Subspace

3. Neural Network

4. Inter-dimensional Multiverse

4... Please submit yourself to physical ID and Retinal Scan... User Profile match within 99.89 OK... Retinal match... Secure access Authorized... Logged in at 1MDG/S.

_Quoniam Cum Probatus Fuerit_ (He who has been tried)

_Accipiet Sancta Coronam Vitae_ (Shall receive the sacred crown of life)

_Eius anima vadum factus solidus _ (and his soul shall be made whole)

Ranma lay on his pallet in his room, thinking of how the wedding went so wrong, how the wedding crashers nearly killed everyone and would have done so if not for him. It pained and saddened him that they were his friends. Ukyo, who had been his friend for as long as he can remember, and Shampoo, who was needlessly violent but he never thought she would stoop so low to try and prove her love to him.

Ranma snorted at the thought. _Why can they not realize that he doesn't love any of them? _Though it hurts him to admit it to himself he never really loved Akane either, the events at the wedding helped him realize that he never really saw her as more than a sister and himself as an overprotective brother. Or sister depending on the circumstances.

He rose to his feet when his thoughts strayed to his little problem. _Little? _He smiled wryly at the thought. He decided that it was better than some of the curses that had been dished out over the generations, like being turned into an animal or having his personality changed completely along with his body, but constantly changing genders is rather disorientating at times and completely embarrassing in others. Though he had to admit that his curse had some perks like being able to get someone to buy her free ice cream and meals, not to mention the glorious figure of his female half.

He started pacing the room and then decided to go down and help Kasumi cook breakfast. He never admitted it to anyone else but he actually enjoyed cooking, even when some people didn't deserve it. As he entered the living room he spotted Kasumi just preparing to cook.

" Hey Kasumi", he called. Kasumi turned around still smiling as usual " Yes Ranma, what can I do for you?" Ranma smiled in return, his emotions settling down in her calm presence, " Mind if I help ya with the cooking, Kasumi?"

Kasumi's smile widened even further " I would be glad for your help Ranma, your cooking gets better every time."

Ranma felt a burst of pride at her compliment, not many people actually compliment him on something he was good at. Instead they take it as a slight to their honor or as something he is trying to show them up in and would proceed to mallet him or kick him into oblivion. Though he really was trying to show them up sometimes, no one beats Ranma Saotome in anything.

He hurriedly put on an apron and followed Kasumi into the kitchen. Unlike some guys he wasn't willing to get his clothes burned or stained as he didn't have many and this was his favorite outfit from china, so despite the taunting he might get if the wrong person saw him in it he wore an apron while cooking.

He quickly assessed the ingredients laid out and recognized the recipe so he quickly began working on the meal with a passion, losing himself in what he realized was yet another extension of the Art.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and Ranma was soon faced with a sumptious meal fit for Kami-sama himself. Kasumi gave him a brief hug and thanked him for the help and left the house saying that she would be back soon, she was just going to return a book to Tofu.

Ranma was happy for her, she didn't have much spare time often and so wasn't able to stay with Tofu for longer than a few minutes at best. She deserved better and so did Tofu, they deserved to have time with each other. Mr. Tendo didn't seem to realize that his eldest daughter had fallen in love and yearned to have her own life away from the home. Yet Kasumi was too kind to abandon her family, knowing that life would be much too hard for them without her. So she stayed and played the only role she knows anymore, that of a mother, while life passed her by. He wished he knew of a way for her to get away from the home without her feeling she had abandoned everyone.

Ranma set the meal in the oven to keep it warm and went to his room to change into his white gi. He then turned to the one thing that completely calmed him down and he truly enjoyed above all things, the art. He strode outside and instantly sprung into action.

As he flowed from form to form he felt eyes watching him but decided to ignore them as he lost himself in the graceful movements and deadly techniques. As he ended the Kata he looked up and saw a flicker of movement in Nabiki's window. _Now why would Nabiki be watching me? _Ranma wondered as he went to the furo to get cleaned up.

Nabiki is the last person he expected to be watching him. She was the one who sold information of the wedding to Ukyo and Shampoo to begin with.

This too hit a painful spot in Ranma's emotions as he remembered how she brutally attacked him with manipulations almost as soon as he got here after she found out about the curse. When Ranma had arrived he had dreaded the choosing of his fiance but when he had seen Nabiki his first thoughts of her was that she was exceedingly beautiful and figured she would be more than a match for him and his curse.

However as soon as she found out he was a girl her warm expression turned decidedly cold and she was very rude to him. Ranma figured it was just her disappointment that the expected fiance was actually a girl. Akane had offered to be her friend and Ranma decided to agree as he had few friends from the journey besides Ukyo and maybe Ryoga, though he hadn't remembered Ryoga until a little later when he ran into him. He quickly found out though that she was not a very good martial artist and never would be the way she lets her anger control her and how she relies completely on brute strength.

When he took his bath and changed back into a guy he also found out her opinion of the fact that he was actually a guy. Humph_, some friend she was. _He had hoped that her sister wouldn't react as violently, but his hopes were crushed when he saw her face grow even colder when she saw that he was cursed. Then both her and her sister pushed Akane on him as his fiance. From that point on Nabiki had manipulated him and Akane had constantly treated every one of his acts to get to know her better as an act of perversion.

Akane's acts of violence was something he could deal with even though she was supposed to be his fiance. He actually enjoyed it some of the time, using it as opportunities to train himself and Akane. What he couldn't deal with was Nabiki's manipulations. He wasn't dumb, he knew when Nabiki was manipulating him and he allowed it because he knew that the money was going to pay the bills. What hurt him so much though was how cruel she was toward him. She was one he could truly love and she used him to her advantage and made her manipulations far more cruel and embarrassing than they had to be.

_Why did it have to be this way? _He knew that he would forgive Nabiki anything if she showed any kind of remorse, but all he got was the stare of the Ice Queen of Furinkan high. Anytime they seemed to be getting close to each other something seemed to happen to split them apart.

Then the hair on his neck stood on end, something that didn't belong was in the room. Something that didn't belong on earth either, for that matter. Suddenly Ranma felt extremely drowsy and couldn't help but fall asleep.

He soon found himself in a dark area, so dark that he couldn't even see his own hands, let alone his surroundings. Suddenly he saw a light shine from overhead, though he couldn't discern the source, striking a shadowy figure which seemed strangely shapeless. Indeed it changed from being vaguely manlike to something completely inhuman right before his eyes. Ranma suddenly felt terrified, though he couldn't say why. Then the creature looked up at him and smiled, it's grotesque visage twisting horribly to do so.

" I'm sorry, does this form truly frighten you so?" It's voice boomed through the empty space, echoing off of unseen walls. It closed it's eyes and it's body began to reform itself, forming the figure of a young woman with short flame red hair and dressed in strange long flowing robes. Then Ranma realized that he was looking at his female counterpart. She opened her eyes and smiled once again. " There, is that better?" her voice had a musical overtone to it and Ranma realized that this must be what she looked like when she was alive.

Ranma was too shocked to do anything but nod. Then he shook himself out of his stupor. "Who are you? What are you? Where am I?" he asked frantically, trying to make sense of this situation.

She suddenly turned pensive, seeming to think about that question seriously. " Who? Well that depends really. Right now I have no identity, no true shape or form. Who and what was I would be more appropriate. As to where, I guess you could call this your soul, or at least the visual representation of a part of it."

_His soul? This dark and empty place? _Ranma didn't know what to make of this but decided to play along. " Right then, who and what are you if you don't mind my asking?"

She threw back her head and laughed. " Oh? Why so polite Ranma? Do I frighten you that much?" suddenly her face turned serious " If that's so then I have come to the wrong person." With that she began to leave.

" Wait!" He shouted. She stopped and turned to look at him with a questioning gaze. Ranma was angered by her rude behavior, but he merely wanted to set things straight with her. " I was being polite since, if this really is my soul, you are essentially my guest and it is very rude to be impolite to a guest, no matter how rude they are in return." and he looked at her accusingly.

She gave him an approving look and slowly walked toward him. " Well, well. I guess I did choose correctly. Tell you what, I'll tell you anything you want to know, if you can hurt me!" As she spoke her body began to change once again, into a shape he knew oh so well. It was almost an exact copy, except the eyes were a brilliant shade of green, and the hair was a fiery red. Ranma looked on in surprise as the clone drew himself up. "Wha- What the hell are you? And why does your version of me have green eyes and red hair?"

" I guess I'll answer these as freebies." He said with a smile. " I am the DaiRyujin no nishi, and this" he indicated the body he was using " Is your potential, your true form, the representation of your reiatsu as a physical being." Suddenly he lept toward Ranma and unleashed a flurry of blows at Ranma, which he was only barely able to dodge.

Ranma lept back, trying to catch his balance. " Hey! Wait a sec! What do you mean, Dairyujin no nishi? And what do you mean my true form?" He lept aside again as the other shot a large stream of ki energy at him, the beam disappearing into the depths of the shadows, even it's light was overcome by the emptiness.

"Simply put, I am the spirit of a dragon. But enough of that, I'll answer no more questions until you can hurt me!" He lept towards Ranma again and this time Ranma met him with his own attack.

"Kachu tenshin amaguriken!" They yelled simultaneously, their fists becoming a blur between them, but none seemed to connect with their target.

_Well, it would make sense that he can use the same moves if he is using my body. _Ranma thought, effortlessly deflecting the attack. _But for a dragon he doesn't seem all that strong..._ Suddenly Ranma felt a sharp pain in his chest and left cheek and was thrown back several yards by the force of the blows.

Ranma got to his feet and winced at the pain, seemed his cheek was split and one of his ribs is broken. _How could he beat me with my own move?_ Ranma wondered, sizing up his opponent with new respect for his speed and strength.

He had to leap aside as Ryu-Ranma yet again let loose a ki blast, though this time it was as thin and sharp as a razor. Ranma hadn't moved fast enough and his sleeve and skin on his left arm were cut. He winced at the sudden burning pain. It's been too long since he had faced such a capable opponent. No one had been much of a challenge since he had killed the self proclaimed demi god, Saffron. True, he couldn't actually die, but neither does he have the strength nor power of a demi god. If he had Ranma would never have won against him.

He looked up at Ryu-Ranma and smiled, eager for the challenge. "All right, now I'm gonna get serious!" Ranma shot two simultaneous ki blasts and lept forward, ready to deliver the follow up blows to end this little contest. He was stunned when Ryu-Ranma didn't dodge at all and instead deflected them with his bare hands. _What the hell is he?_ Ranma wondered as he landed just a few feet from Ryu-Ranma. Then he saw that Ryu-Ranma's fists were crackling with ki energy. _Interesting, so that's what he used. _Ranma then cursed himself for his inattentiveness and took a ki blast square in the chest and was thrown back yet again. He got to his feet, his shirt smoldering where the blast hit him, and glared at Ryu-Ranma.

Ryu-Ranma smiled mockingly. " You leave too many openings! Do you expect to be able to hurt me like that?" And suddenly he closed the space between him and Ranma and before Ranma could react he was pummeling Ranma with blows that made Akane's mallet feel like a love tap. He then picked Ranma up and threw him up into the air and shot a blast of ki at him.

Ranma knew now that the other meant business. He threw his body away from the blast but instead of going past him it redirected itself and slammed straight into the back of Ranma's head and slammed him headfirst into the ground. Ranma tried to get up as his vision blurred and started going black. It took most of his will just to stand up and not black out.

His balance was completely off kilter and he started weaving on his feet, barely able to stand. Ryu-Ranma looked at him contemptuously and sneered. "Humph... Is that all you got? This isn't even worth my time." Then he turned his back on Ranma, completely dismissing him as a threat, and began to walk away.

_Never turn your back on Ranma Saotome!_ Ranma was angry now. To dismiss him as a threat completely was just plain insulting. He took a step toward the other and gathered what strength he had left. " Hiryu Shoten Ha!" he shouted, releasing the ancient technique at the retreating back of Ryu-Ranma.

Ryu-Ranma turned and with a contemptuous flick of his finger sent the same technique at Ranma. The two swirling vortexes of energy met and seemed to cancel each other out as they diminished to nothing. Then there was a sudden explosion and Ranma was flying backwards through the air yet again. He crashed against the ground hard and was stunned by the pain and by what had happened.

Ryu-Ranma, seemingly unaffected by the blast, walked toward Ranma, a ball of ki forming above his open palm. Ranma, his energy spent and unable to move, watched in mute horror as he got closer and closed his hand into a fist, turning the ball of ki into a spear like shape. When he reached Ranma he smiled, a cold murderous expression. " You are not worthy of me! You have failed and now you will die!" Time seemed to slow down as Ranma watched Ryu-Ranma raise the ki spear.

Ranma, desperate now, searched for something he could use that would be able to hurt this powerful being. Then he thought of one... but dare he use it? As he watched the ki spear descend toward his chest Ranma knew he had no choice, it was use it or die. He quickly visualized that which he feared most and, to most, was his most incomprehensible fear. This was the first time he had used his Mind to induce the neko-ken upon himself, he felt it was bad enough having a cat near him let alone in his own mind, never wanting to remember the fear.

Only slightly surprised that it had worked, Ranma felt the familiar terror, the familiar power well up from within. This time was different though, it wasn't raging through his Mind and tearing away his consciousness. This time it felt... controlled, if just barely, and Ranma felt his body begin to change and power flood his limbs. His muscles became more dense and taut as a tightly coiled spring, his vision sharpened and he could now see clearly in this dark place and he could make out the smallest detail on Ryu-Ranma's face. He felt the paths of ki flowing in his body rearrange themselves and felt ki flow over his body into a protective shell and up through his fingers to become claws. His reflexes sharpened and his body began to tremble with the need to move as his speed was enhanced.

Not having the time to explore his new abilities and ponder on this new development, Ranma relied on instinct alone to tell him what was and wasn't possible. He smiled as he saw surprise on Ryu-Ranma's face as he saw the ki envelope his body.

Ranma grabbed the ki spear in his hands and drew Ryu-Ranma closer to him and kicked him in the stomach, his ki enhanced legs extending claws of their own that raked him at the same time.

Ryu-Ranma flew through the air flipping head over heel, blood flying everywhere from the wound in his abdomen. Instead of crashing to the ground as Ranma expected, however, he landed gracefully though when he did he clutched his stomach and coughed up a little blood.

" The neko-ken eh? I didn't think you would submit yourself to that just to defeat me Ranma." He spoke as if Ranma wasn't there, as if he no longer existed, seemingly musing to himself. _He thinks I've become a mindless feral cat, like what usually happens._ Ranma smiled even wider. _Well, why don't I prove to him just how wrong he is._ Ranma lept to his feet, rejoicing in the power and grace that he has been bestowed with.

Ryu-Ranma watched in surprise as Ranma calmly walked toward him rather than rushing him as any who have seen the neko-ken would have expected. " You're wrong. I didn't submit to it, I control it now."

Remembering that he only had to hit him once to end the fight Ranma calmed himself down and instantly regretted it as his body returned to normal, his energy leaving him and his claws and armor faded back to within his body. He slumped to the ground, utterly exhausted, just barely managing to sit up straight.

Ryu-Ranma laughed, but not in a mocking tone. " Yes you can control it now but it is only the bare rudiments of control. Don't worry though, you will master it in time and then you will become a force to be reckoned with. Here let me heal you and myself." And he walked up to Ranma, placing a hand that glowed blue on his shoulder and Ranma's wounds and the cuts on his clothes sealed and repaired themselves. Ranma looked on in awe and wonder as he did the same thing to himself, the large gashes disappearing as if they never had been there in the first place.

" Wha... How did you...?" Ranma stuttered, at a loss at what to say. Ryu-Ranma smiled " Maybe next time I'll explain it to you but the fight took more out of me than I had thought it would. I don't have much time so I will just give you the information you need directly."

Ryu-Ranma came close to Ranma and touched his forehead and seemed to press his hand through the skin and bone. Ranma felt the most peculiar sensation and then the hand was back at the side of Ryu-Ranma. " What did you just do?" Ranma asked, perplexed and a little annoyed as it seemed Ryu-Ranma would be leaving without telling him everything he wanted to know.

Ryu-Ranma smiled tiredly and merely shook his head. " Later, just remember this, trust Nabiki and love her, don't hate her for what she has done for she had her own reasons. Also, come to Jusenkyo and you will find what you need there. Don''t forget as these will be the only things you remember until the next meeting." With this said he faded from sight until he was gone.

Ranma, still confused, tried to catch him but only succeeded in catching air. " Wait! There are things I still want to know! And what do you mean, trust Nabiki? Wait!" He yelled as his vision went dark and he knew no more.

Ranma woke up with a start, splashing water out of the now cold furo. _When did it get so cold? Damn! I must have fallen asleep._ Ranma thought as she climbed out of the water and poured a bucket of hot water and dumped it over herself.

The now male Ranma toweled himself dry and left the room feeling strangely refreshed and at peace with himself though he still felt something was missing. _**Come to Jusenkyo, talk with Nabiki and she will help. Remember, she loves you, she is the one you're meant to be with. She, like you, is also missing part of her soul. Don't hate her or you will die before ever being complete.** _Ranma shook his head, clearing his sleep fogged mind. He decided to to talk with Nabiki, ask her for some help so that he could go to Jusenkyo. Jusenkyo? Now why would he want to go there? Oh, thats right, he wanted to see if there was a way to control the curse and he wanted to train to get stronger.

Ranma arrived in the living room just in time to see Kasumi walk in and announce that it was time for breakfast. Ranma watched as the family assembled with the usual breakneck speed, though Genma was always there first. Ranma sat across from Nabiki and glanced at her.

At first he saw something, could it be loneliness, regret? But when he took a second glance the emotion was gone, if it ever was there in the first place, and her ice queen personality firmly in place and seeming to analyze Ranma for all he was worth. Ranma quickly refocused to the task at hand and was soon finished. He had to admit, he could hardly tell the difference between his cooking and Kasumi's.

As everyone else finished while Ranma blocked Pop's attacks on everyone else's food he watched Nabiki. Was it just him or did she seem a little different today? Not as cold maybe?

He quickly looked away as she looked up at him and looked at Akane who, rather than being characteristically furious over him looking at any girl, merely looked saddened by how things had turned out . Ranma noticed that her aura was also subdued. He couldn't blame her really, he would be rather depressed and unspirited if the person he thought he loved turned out to not love him at all and was actually infatuated with his brother (respectively reversing the situation.)

As the family rose to leave and thanked Kasumi, she shook her head and said " Actually it was Ranma who cooked most of that, he's gotten quite good at cooking actually."

Akane looked incredulous at this bit of news. " Ranma? But it couldn't have been! I didn't even taste the difference!"

Kasumi simply smiled and cleaned up the dishes and Akane gave him a glare that promised pain for passing her up in yet another thing she couldn't do well, one she has wanted to be good at for so long. Ranma winced at the look, knowing that she will eventually be able to deliver on that promise. He shook his head and walked up to Nabiki, who merely gazed at him with predatory interest.

" um, Nabiki, could I have a word with you?" Her eyes lit up in expectation at his words. " In private if you please?" At this her eyes lost their gleam and narrowed dangerously. Ranma looked at Akane and the look on her face nearly made him step back. She was absolutely furious now but before she could say or do anything Nabiki intervened.

" Calm down Akane, I'm sure that any business he has with me will be very brief, right Ranma?"

Ranma gazed into her eyes, they showed no emotion or anything that could indicate her motives, just the Ice Queen. **_Trust her._** " Um, yeah, sure, so long as everything goes right."

Nabiki gave him a questioning look and then decided to wait until they were someplace they couldn't be overheard. " c,mon lets go talk in my room" and she left leaving Ranma to follow behind.

Glancing only once in Akane's direction and finding a face that predicted the destruction of several hundred bricks or his death, he hurried after, deciding to mend fences with her later.

As Ranma entered Nabiki's room he was struck again by how sparse the decoration was. There seemed to be only the bare necessities except for the case of manga and a couple of pictures, one which caught his eye. It was of him. It was split in two, one being when he was a guy and the other of him as a girl, seemingly in the middle of a kata or a fight, and it seemed to be the centerpiece.

He gave a questioning look at Nabiki and motioned at the picture. At first she was surprised then she actually smiled, but not that predatory smile that informed the receiver that he or she would be devoid of both pocketbook and possibly even clothes depending on her mood and the familie's financial situation, but a genuinely friendly smile.

" well you sure are a helluva lot more observant and intelligent than most people give you credit for, though you can't blame them as you so rarely show your talents, especially at school."

Ranma was slightly taken back by this seemingly cheerful Nabiki and her observations, but before she could capitalize on throwing him off balance, he quickly made his argument and request.

" Look Nabs, I know that you rake in allot of money at my expense" did he imagine it or did she actually wince at his words? He stored that interesting observation for later and hurried on. " I also know that you now have a lot more than is needed because of me and I wanted to ask you for a favor regarding that money."

Apparently she didn't like the sound of that, her face quickly became colder and more inscrutable. **_Just ask, she will help you. She loves you._** " Nabs, I want to go on a training trip to China, not only to get stronger but also to find out more about my curse and Jusenkyo, to find if there is a way to control it if not cure it."

Whatever Nabiki was expecting, this definitely was not it. Ranma would have found the situation humorous if he wasn't so focused on getting the help he desperately needed. Who ever heard of Nabiki being surprised? Suddenly she looked him straight in the eye and he wasn't prepared for what he saw on her face and in her eyes. He saw pain, sorrow, frustration, and loneliness. Feelings he wasn't used to seeing in Nabiki. **_She loves you, and you love her. You both lack a vital piece of your souls and both of you can find what you need at Jusenkyo._** Ranma, swearing he could hear a voice, merely shook his head to clear it again.

She seemed to gather herself together and gave him a smile, one even more friendly than the last. " Fine, I'll fund the journey, but on a few conditions."

Ranma had a feeling that this could change his life, though for better or worse remains to be seen. He was determined to go, however, and decided to continue with his plan.

He looked at her and gave her a smile in return." Okay, name them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki awoke suddenly, trying in vain to remember her dream. She thought it had something to do with Ranma and some dragon and her but the details fled her mind before she could memorize them.

Nabiki heard Ranma sneak out of his room and got up and looked at her clock. It read 6:15 a.m. " What's he doing up so early?" She groaned. She wasn't much of a morning person as many knew. She got out of bed however and opened her curtains to watch Ranma as he practiced. She waited maybe a minute before realizing that he wasn't going out yet. Disappointed and confused she left her room. What the hell can he be doing at this hour? She started down the stairs when she heard his voice.

" Mind if I help ya with the cooking, Kasumi?" his voice sounded nervous but what hit Nabiki hard was the slight feeling of loneliness and pain she heard in his voice. Kasumi didn't seem to notice however and said she would be glad for his help and also made a comment on how his cooking was always getting better in her usual calm tone.

Ranma cooking? And this isn't the first time he has helped either? She must admit though that some of Kasumi's meals have tasted slightly off, but Nabiki always assumed that it was the stress of having to cook for so many people at once, not due to Ranma helping. That must mean that he is nearly as good as Kasumi in cooking then. Now she felt even worse. She wished with all her heart that she hadn't treated him so badly when he first arrived. But after seeing that their supposed fiance was a girl, albeit a rather cute and busty one, she was angry and had lashed out without thinking. Then when she found out that he was really a very cute, and powerful, guy she knew she had blown her chance with him and continued as she had started with him, as the ice queen of Furinkan High.

She couldn't stand how her sister treated him however. Couldn't the baka see what a great person he is? Honorable, strong, selfless when the situation is serious, and very handsome if a bit roguish. In her opinion that just made him even more desirable, and his curse would give her the best of both worlds. Her face colored at such hentai thoughts and quickly brought her mind around to the present. She went back to her room and exercised a bit and when she heard her sister leave the house she went to her window to watch Ranma as he finally got on with his morning Kata. His lazy father didn't train with him anymore because he is afraid of Ranma. She couldn't blame him either, he did slay the god of the phoenix people, Saffron. Such power Ranma has and he couldn't resolve his own problems because of the honor involved. Until he declares his love for and marries a fiance he can not dismiss the others without shaming them. **_Talk with him, he will understand how you feel. He does love you, he just needs to know you love him._** Nabiki shook her head. _What was that? I could have sworn I heard a voice just now._

Nabiki quickly ducked down to avoid being seen as Ranma finished his kata and looked up at her window. Did he see her watching? She hoped not, she wanted to talk to him on her own terms, acquire her own second chance herself.

She quickly came down the stairs when Kasumi returned and announced breakfast. She sat down and Ranma sat opposite her. She noticed him glance at her and at first she felt a pang of loss when she saw those piercing blue eyes but she quickly reasserted her ice queen persona and was satisfied when Ranma glanced again and looked away in confusion. She watched as he quickly devoured his breakfast and she decided to try it. When she took a bite she thought at first that maybe Ranma had only helped with the mixing or something, because it tasted almost perfect, but then she noticed a slight difference in the taste and she realized that his cooking was on par with Kasumi's. She quickly finished as Ranma blocked Genma's attacks on their food and they all thanked Kasumi for the meal.

Nabiki almost smiled when Kasumi told them that it was mostly Ranma's handiwork and Akane burst out in fury over being bested in yet another field by Ranma. She also noticed her look at Ranma with a glare that promised him pain and how he winced at the look. She felt a tinge of excitement when he turned and approached her with a serious look on his face. She almost instantly put up her persona however and hated it when she gave him her customary smile when he asked to talk to her. She decided to go along with her act when he stipulated that they talk in private. She saw Akane behind him getting ready to grab her HDM (hyper dimensional mallet) and he turned and saw her too.

She quickly intervened " calm down Akane, I'm sure that any business he has with me will be very brief, right Ranma?" He turned and looked her in the eye, she fought hard to keep up her facade as the ice queen as he seemed to scour the depths of her soul, but it seemed to work as he simply said " Um, yeah, sure, so long as everything goes right."

This confused her a bit but she decided to wait to hear his request in private and simply said in her usual ice queen tone " c,mon lets go talk in my room" and left, making Ranma follow and leaving behind a fuming Akane.

She led him into her room then shut the door. She watched as he observed her room. She couldn't begin to describe how having him in her room made her feel. She started to blush slightly as memories of dreams of what they would do in this situation had they been fiances flooded her mind. She quickly herded her thoughts and saw Ranma look at the picture she had taken which was split in two, one side with his male half, the other of his female half. She smiled when he threw a questioning look at her. She knew Ranma wasn't the dumb jock that many saw him as, she knew that he was actually quite intelligent though he failed to show it in school, probably because of his lack of interest or the lack of any formal education at all because of his stupid father.

" well you sure are a helluva lot more observant and intelligent than most people give you credit for, though you can't blame them as you so rarely show your talents, especially at school." She said enjoying the look of surprise on his face but before she could do or say anything else he quickly gathered himself together.

" Look Nabs, I know that you rake in allot of money at my expense" at this she felt pain that bordered on physical, as his accusation was true and she often made her manipulations much more cruel than they had to be, part of her continuing to lash out because she had screwed up. He seemed to notice but before she could say anything he continued.

" I also know that you now have a lot more than is needed because of me and I wanted to ask you for a favor regarding that money." At this she threw up her persona barrier again and quickly hid her emotions. It was true that she had gathered much more than is necessary but she wanted to be careful about how it was spent.**_ Trust him, he has his reasons._** Nabiki, feeling ashamed at having taken this stance with him, softened up a bit but kept her outward expression the same.

Ranma seemed to gather what courage he had left and quickly said " Nabs, I want to go on a training trip to China, not only to get stronger but also to find out more about my curse and Jusenkyo, to find if there is a way to control it if not cure it."

This wasn't exactly what she had expected. She thought he would ask for something like spending money or a loan for something expensive. Sure the trip wouldn't going to be cheap but it wasn't exactly selfish either. All he wanted was a way to control a problem that has caused him no end of trouble. It isn't very selfish of him to want to get stronger either, as his strength will be used to protect his family and provide for them, not to mention it will make his children strong too.

**_Now. Now is your chance to be with him!_** Then she saw her chance to make it work between them. She chose her words carefully and decided to let her guard down, walls that have never come down fully since her mother died, and discarded her ice queen persona. She looked into Ranma's soft blue eyes and and was satisfied with the shock she saw etched into his features. She also saw a slight glimmer of hope as well. She smiled. That made her want to be with him even more, but she couldn't be too hasty, Ranma hasn't been able to trust someone fully since his father had taken him training. Baka panda-man, he has screwed Ranma over too many times with his promises of engagements for food and his pilfering ways. If she had her way that so called man would be in a maximum security cell along with several cell 'mates' and would be constantly drugged so as not to be able to escape. She chose her words carefully, deciding to let her feelings seep out a little at a time so that he could get used to her 'new feelings'.

" Fine, I'll fund the journey, but on a few conditions." Ranma hesitated at this but seemed to become more determined and smiled with gratitude and, dare she hope, a little returned affection. " Okay, name them."

With these words Nabiki felt the threads of fate bind her and Ranma together. She continued on, knowing Kami-sama wouldn't betray her with false feelings of hope.

She brought her turbulent emotions back under control before going on. " First I would like to go with you, I am better at handling money than you and I also can speak Chinese fluently." Seeing his surprise was worthwhile, and she was sure he knew the implications of this, the fact that she could secretly spy on the amazons without them noticing or even being suspicious, finding out all their secrets. Before he could interrupt, however, she forged on. " I also would like the chance to get to know you better. I know that I don't know the real you, only the jock persona that you put forward to everyone just like I have my Ice queen persona. Which brings me to my second condition, well more a request than a condition, I would like it if you would change the engagement over to me." at this blatant admission she couldn't help blushing in embarrassment, knowing that she was being a bit too forward but she had to get him to see how much she needed him. She looked up to see Ranma simply staring at her, in complete shock.

She realized that it would be hard for him to absorb this information, especially after the last time they were engaged. Guilt, it is the one thing that made being the ice queen a living hell. Every night she silently cried herself to sleep, the weight of her guilt of having used her friends, family, and classmates, not to mention Ranma, the way she does, just to bring in money to pay for the family expenses. The stress of having had said all this to Ranma, and the pain his shocked look had given her, finally pushed her over the brink and the guilt all but crushed her soul. " Ra-Ranma I-I-I'm s-sorry! I d-don't deserve it. W-with the w-way I've t-treated you who could b-blame you if you don't l-l-l..." her sobs finally overcame her will to speak and she broke down and cried.

She cried for what seemed an eternity until she suddenly felt his arms around her, hugging her close. " Of course I don't blame you, Nabs. I never did. If anything I blame your father though lets not get into that. I love you Nabiki, I always have and always will." She felt relief pour over her guilt, like cool water quenching hot coals, and she turned in his arms and looked up at him. His eyes stared into hers, kind, loving, and warm.****

" Do you mean it?" she asked, her sobs finally dying down. He looked her in the eye and she saw infinite love and kindness in his eyes. This calmed her completely and made her feel really good to be receiving that look from him.

" Of course I mean it Nabs, you're the only one I could say it to." She felt a strange feeling and had to hear him say it again, just one more time to confirm she wasn't dreaming. " Please tell me again, say it again please."

He looked down at her with those beautiful eyes of his. " I love you and only you Nabiki." At this she wrapped him in a loving embrace and kissed him. At first it was a little disappointing but it soon evolved into something much more interesting. Ranma really was quite a fast learner.

When they broke apart they looked at each other with love and adoration. "Wow" they both said, almost simultaneously and burst out laughing. When he caught his breath Ranma leaned forward and hugged her again, her breasts rubbing against Nabiki's creating the most arousing sensation she has ever felt. Her breasts? Then Nabiki noticed the slightly cool water soaking into her clothes from Ranma's. Ranma, being used to the curse, didn't notice until her sensitive breasts rubbed against Nabiki's. When Ranma noticed she let out and "oh!" of surprise at the feeling and blushed. She then turned to see a very angry Akane standing in the doorway, an empty cup held in her hand.**_ Damn you, you stupid woman! Don't let her interfere! She will ruin everything!_**

Ranma and Nabiki presented her with a unified front, not wanting to give up the love and comfort they have finally found in each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane glared at Nabiki and the now female Ranma holding each other while they glared back at her. Unable to hold in her fury she turned towards Nabiki. " What's going on here Nabiki! First Ranma wants to talk to you about something and now I find you and that pervert hugging each other!"

Nabiki rose from the floor and her glare intensified as she looked down on her little sister. Akane, not used to seeing her sister angry with her, stepped back and thought for a second and redirected her verbal attack. She turned to Ranma who was drying herself off. " And you! Who do you think you are hitting on my sister like that! All you damn perverts are the same! " Unexpectedly Nabiki grabbed her, spun her around, and slapped her, hard enough to where her ears were ringing afterwards.

Akane cupped her cheek where Nabiki's hand print was quickly becoming a dark bruise. Nabiki was furious now, seeming to gather courage from Ranma who looked at her in approval. " How dare you Akane! Ranma is not a pervert! Hell he is the furthest thing from a pervert. How can you be so blind. He is honorable, kind, strong, and while he might not show it often when someone is around he is very intelligent. How can you be so callous towards him? He killed for you for kami's sake! That goes against all he believes in! He is a good person, how can you not see that?"

This stoked Akane's fury back to full blaze. _How dare Nabiki take the pervert's side! The only thing Ranma deserves is to be pounded into the ground! Honorable, yeah right! And so what if he killed for her? It is only what she deserved as his fiance_. " If you like him so much Nabiki then you be his fiance and marry him. I want nothing to do with that sex changing pervert anymore! He makes me sick!"

Instead of being shocked or even angry as Akane thought she would be, Nabiki smiled and held up a tape recorder. " Well, I'm glad you think that way Akane. This makes things so much easier as having Ranma as my fiance was the plan after all. Since you have renounced him and handed the engagement over to me, all I need to do now is fill out the paperwork and Ranma and I can finally be together. Right Ranma?" Akane saw Ranma nod and smile in appreciation and then continue to dry herself off. Akane was dumbfounded, she hadn't expected this to happen. She hadn't really meant what she said but she couldn't help being angry, she never could when it came to boys. She turned to Nabiki, her anger boiling over finally. " You-you-you backstabbing bitch!" With this she pulled back her fist and Nabiki paled as she saw the attack coming but could do nothing about it.

Suddenly Akane felt pain in her gut as she flew out the door into the hall and slammed into the wall. She fell into a heap on the floor, shocked and dazed. She didn't even see her move, how in the hell did Ranma get so fast! She tried to get up but the pain and shock was too much and she doubled over and collapsed. She looked up to see a very angry and irate female Ranma looming over her.

Ranma;s eyes had gone from blue to a cold steel grey in her anger. If looks could kill Akane would have ceased to exist in any form and would have had any trace of her erased from history, so furious was he. " Don't you ever lay a hand on her again! If you do I won't hold back next time!"

Akane stared at Ranma in shock. Soon a very angry Nabiki joined Ranma. They both glared down at her. Unused to such anger from both Ranma and her sister, all Akane could do was watch in silence and shock. _Why? Why is this happening to me?_

" I will warn you once and only once Akane. If you ever attack us again for anything except in sparring, I assure you, I will make your life a living hell. So if you will excuse us, Ranma and I have some paperwork to do." With that they walked by her and started walking down the stairs. Before Ranma left her sight she turned towards Akane.. " Akane, I'm sorry, I have treated you wrong from the start. I want you to know that I have always considered you a sister more than a fiance. I hope that when I get back, we can start over as brother and sister, or as sisters depending on the situation I guess." With that said Ranma disappeared down the stairs.

Akane waited awhile, then tried to get up. She winced at the pain in her ribs and cursed Ranma for hitting so hard. She slowly made her way to her room, wincing slightly at every step. She closed her door on the way in and slumped down on her bed and began to cry as her new reality crashed down on her. She had lost Ranma and nothing will change that fact now. Her crying slowly stopped as she fell into an exhausted sleep.**_ You got what you deserved, you failed your obligations as a fiance and have payed dearly._** Akane thought she could hear someones voice but did not have the energy to even completely wake up and fell back into a deep slumber even though it was the middle of the day.

She woke the next day and found that her injuries had already healed, Ranma had obviously used some kind of pressure point or something. She went down to breakfast dreading seeing Ranma and Nabiki again when she saw her father and Genma stuck between dancing and crying. She saw a letter on the table and immediately opened it and read, her shock and anger growing tenfold as she did.

Dear Family,

I know this may come as a shock but Ranma and I are now engaged and happily so. We are currently on our way to china on a training mission and to find a way to control the curse. We will not return until we are finished with training and have found out as much as we can about the curse. i have left finances in the capable hands of Kasumi. You should have enough for 10 years if it is spent wisely. For this I have made sure that only Kasumi can get to the money I did not include sake in the budget so if you have want of some then I'm afraid you will have to get a job to pay for it. Sorry but it is for your own good. If you want suggestions I think that daddy should start teaching again and Mr. Saotome should get a job in construction, that way he can earn money and bring home bricks for Akane, as they are pretty expensive and she goes through a lot of them..

We hope to see you again within next year,

Love Nabiki and Ranma Saotome

Akane's anger jumped up yet another notch at this last line. _How dare she take his last name already! As if they were already married!_ Then she heard her father begin to cry and when she heard him whisper ".. the schools will finally be one.." she lost it and beat him up and proceeded to tear into Genma, who was transformed into a panda because of Soun's tears. When she was finished punishing the two for their stupidity her fury was such that her aura still caused plants to wilt outside. She stomped off to the dojo to work off her anger on some dummies and bricks.

The house was strangely silent except for the occasional sob from Soun and the sound of anger and destruction coming from the dojo. The life seemed to have gone out of the area.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city stood abnormally silent as no new fights erupted, nothing was destroyed, and normal people could finally go about their business in peace. Some took this as an omen of something worse to come, others merely took it in stride as they were used to strange things happening here and welcomed a break, no matter how slight.

The reason for the silence was because the NWC had finally departed Nerima for various reasons.

Ukyo, realizing that Ranma would never see her as anything more than a friend, closed up shop and left with her okonomiyaki cart to set up in a more profitable area.

The Cat Cafe stood empty, abandoned and stripped of anything useful, no one knew what had happened to their long time amazon residents and while some missed the cafe, most were glad they were gone for they caused more trouble than they were worth.

Ryoga had left to train in the mountains, though later rumors were heard of a umbrella wielding man with a bandanna yelling from the shores of Okinawa " Where the hell am I now! Damn you Ranma, this is all your fault!" The Okinawans had no idea who this Ranma was but they felt it was best to stay away from the angry young man. They then blinked in confusion as a wave suddenly crashed down on him and only his clothes, pack, and a squealing black piglet were left behind.

The Kunos had packed up and left, moving to Hawaii at their father's insistence. Kuno had left with tears in his eyes saying " Farewell Akane Tendo, oh fair maiden. Farewell my Pigtailed Goddess, you who are so full of youth. I will return, someday." Then his sister Kodachi tied him up in a ribbon and dragged him on the plane.

Genma had taken Nabiki's advice and got a job in construction, not for the sake though that was one motive, but for the bricks as Akane had demonstrated that when she ran out the only vents for her anger were soun and him. He shuddered when he remembered the first time that happened, he didn't want that to happen ever again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week after their departure...

Nabiki walked happily alongside Ranma as they climbed up the mountain path. She enjoyed the cool clean air and sun and rejoiced that she was sharing all this with Ranma. They reached a path that branched off into the woods to their right and Ranma went straight down it motioning for her to come along. When she reached the other side she gasped in awe and appreciation. The woods cleared out as they got closer to the edge of a cliff, forming a large meadow with a stream cutting through it and falling over the cliff into a lake only a few hundred feet down. The view offered a beautiful vista of mountains and plains as far as the eye can see. As she watched the sun touched the peak of a mountain and it seemed as if it was made of crystal for the light shone through it and it acted like a prism, bathing the surrounding countryside in a rainbow glow.

" Do you like it?" Ranma asked from right behind her, surprising her. After catching her balance she gave him a glare and he raised his hand in apology. She sighed, she never was able to stay angry at him for long, and wrapped her arms around him . " Yes, it's the most beautiful place I have ever seen." He relaxed in her arms, enjoying her touch. " Well I think this is a good place to stop for awhile. The view is great and the area has excellent space. I found it when me and pop were passing through, though I never told him about it. I call it Rainbow meadow and the mountain Diamond Peak. The light shines like this for an hour at least during the winter, and for hours on end in the summer." (A/N: I'm not sure if this is correct or not but I'm having Genma and Ranma pass the first time in winter and return in the Summer on the way to the Tendo's.)

Nabiki heard a splash and where before she had her arms wrapped around Ranma's chest she was now holding onto very large and firm breasts.**_ Don't worry, it's fine. _** For some reason Nabiki didn't care, so long as it was Ranma. She gave them a slight squeeze and heard a small moan from Ranma and she smiled, becoming more and more aroused. She turned Ranma around and looked into her slightly wide eyes then kissed her, fully and deeply. When they broke the kiss Ranma looked at her with a deep love and passion and then stood up and led her into the tent she had erected in the time she had stared at Diamond Peak. There they lay down together, and slowly began to strip as they explored each other's bodies, finding one another's pleasure spots as they went. Then Nabiki finally began guiding Ranma in how to pleasure a womans body, as she had obviously never explored her own. Soon nabiki was moaning in extreme pleasure and then cried out in ecstasy. Her last conscious thought was how Ranma was such a fast learner and how good she was, then drifted off into a pleasantly exhausted slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma gazed down at her fiance, feeling complete and whole for the first time in her life. Wait, it doesn't feel quite complete, something was missing, something small yet vital to their existence. Then she felt the familiar calling from Jusenkyo, constantly telling her that she would find what she needed there. She then cast the thoughts and voice to the back of her mind and cuddled closer to Nabiki, enjoying the feel of her body on hers, and the firm roundness of breasts that turned out to be even larger than her own. She felt warm and satisfied and next to one she loved and that was all that mattered. She fell to sleep, dreaming of a disembodied voice telling her to come to Jusenkyo, telling her that she will find what she needs there.

When she woke she found Nabiki wrapped around her body, holding her tight, her breasts pressed against her own, causing her to become aroused again. Before she decided to indulge herself she gently disentangled her body from Nabiki's, enjoying the feelings this created in her body. When she finished she left the tent and took a cold bath in the stream. Then began performing her morning kata, as the sun began to slowly rise. As she finished she noticed Nabiki standing in the entrance to the tent still completely nude and staring at her with a mixed look of hunger and lust and awe. Then Ranma noticed that she had forgot to put any clothes on and had been doing her kata in the nude as well and felt her face go completely red in embarrassment.

Nabiki walked over and took Ranma by the arm and led her back to the tent. " But I'm covered in sweat, shouldn't I take a bath first?" Ranma said. Nabiki looked at her in undisguised desire " I don't care, just let me be with you." With that she had pulled Ranma the rest of the way into the tent and they didn't emerge until the sun was well above the horizon.

They came out fully dressed, Ranma in her favorite Chinese outfit and Nabiki in an outfit she found that she had liked, a skintight ensemble that had many dragons and cloud filled skies woven into it, making her seem to be part of the sky itself and host to a multitude of magnificent dragons. Ranma was struck by her beauty and could only stare. As he watched she moved seductively, the fabric apparently flexible enough to allow her freedom of movement. She turned and came over to Ranma, looking suddenly embarrassed. " What is it Nabiki?" She asked, curious at what could make her so nervous. " well... I was wondering..." She began slowly. "yes?" Ranma encouraged. " Wellll I was wondering if you could reteach me the art please" she said this almost too quickly for Ranma to understand, but when she figured out what Nabiki was trying to ask she smiled widely. She had been waiting for this chance for a while now, she had noted how Nabiki had always watched her katas with hunger and regret. Ranma figured that she had wanted to start learning the art again as soon as he noticed that she had been spying on him doing his katas. And from her own personal experience she knew Nabiki still keeps her body in great physical shape, it is very lithe and strong.

Then Ranma saw her chance to ask for something she had been wanting for a long time as well. She smiled even more widely at this thought. " All right but on one condition." Suddenly Nabiki's eyes narrowed, looking too much like the Nabiki he used to know so well. " What condition?" Now Ranma knew he had her, she wanted this so desperately. " welll... I'll teach you the art if you teach me Chinese as well." At this Nabiki started laughing and Ranma soon joined in as well. " Well, looks like we both have something we want to learn, okay it's a deal."

For the next few weeks they spent their time training in the art and enduring lessons in language. When their supplies ran out they began to hunt with their Ki senses and using Ki needles with pinpoint accuracy to catch their meals. Soon Ranma had little of the art left to teach and she had learned the Chinese language easily. All that was left for Nabiki to achieve was the endurance and strength and speed cultivated through continuous training and determination. All Ranma had left to master in language was the writing and reading of Chinese kanji. **_Hurry! You are in danger. Don't take too long. Hurry to Jusenkyo!_**

Soon it was time for them to leave what had become their home away from home. The left, saddened by their departure but knowing that what lay ahead was important. Not only that but the voice in Ranma's mind had become insistent and he could no longer block it out. So they continued on their way to Jusenkyo.

A few days later they crested a hill overlooking a misty valley. " Finally, we're here!" Ranma said, stretching and yawning from the journey. Nabiki, just as travel worn, merely nodded. Another thing Ranma was glad of was the voice had stopped as soon as they reached the hill. " Well lets go, no time to waste." With that they descended into the fog that appeared as a silver mist deep in the mountain range.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man finished the Hollow off with a quick slash to the back of the skull and landed on the ground gracefully. _Finally, they got here safely. They took far too long and now many hollows were being drawn to him as his spirit force grew, this was the fifth one today. He sure hoped that his friend was correct. Otherwise he would have let the Hollows have this human long ago. It has been a lot of work protecting those two._

The man observed the two as they made their way along the road. When they descended into the valley of Jusenkyo he smiled. He stood up, his job finished. Light flashed on his spiky silver-white hair. He wore flowing black robes, covered by a white shirt that had the symbol for captain on the arm and the number three on his back. His face appeared fox like and he radiated a powerful aura. He unsheathed his sword and used it to pierce the air in front of him, opening a gate to a different world. He walked through and the gate slammed closed and disappeared without a trace...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, please have mercy on me, this is my first fanfic I've written and I don't think I've quite gotten a hold of that style of writing yet. Please give me suggestions on how to improve my writing and maybe include some examples with those suggestions. Also please tell me if you think I'm being too explicit in the Ranma-Nabiki scenes or if you think I have room to expand it a little more. Suggestions for the next chapter are also more than welcome, though I did plan on mixing the Bleach storyline in however. Thanks for taking the time for reading the chapter, I hope to have the next written in about a week or so. Please contact me via email if you have any long suggestions or examples, thank you.


	2. Dairyujin and arrival in Konoha

Let Go of the Past, Embrace a new beginning

A Ranma Fanfic by Seras4545

Chapter 2: The DaiRyujin No Nishi and the village of Konoha

System Active...

User Login: Seras4545

User Password:

... ID and Password accepted.

Choose Server: 1. Local

2. Subspace

3. Neural Network

4. Inter-dimensional Multiverse

4... Please submit yourself to physical ID and Retinal Scan... User Profile match within 99.89 OK... Retinal match... Secure access Authorized... Logged in at 1MDG/S.

Access level 2... Second level security clearance required, please say password out loud... Vocal patterns recognized, security clearance granted.

_vos ero ut filiolus _ ( You will be as gods )

_quod abeo mos adveho , _

_amo pluvia super orbis terrarum _(and change will come, like rain upon the earth)

A/N: Sorry bout the long wait, I had to do a lot of homework and had to study for finals, not to mention I had writers block for a large portion of the time. Now I've read more fics and have refreshed some ideas and have decided to send Ranma through several 'ARCS'. Each ARC will have Ranma interact and meet with different characters from other anime/games and learn the styles and techniques/specialties of that particular story. These will last anywhere between 2 and 4 chapters, each chapter being around the length of my first though some may be longer and others may be shorter, depending on how much I want Ranma to learn and how in depth I want the story to go and whether or not to warp the stories or keep them more or less true to the original. I will be writing most of the characters OOC for the most part as I can't always remember how a certain character would react to a situation and also how things are being changed in their fundamental storylines by Ranma and Nabiki. I know I had originally just planned to mix this with Bleach but now I think I will have Bleach be the Ending ARC to my fic (I might continue with my own storylines and characters from then on but then again I might not, I expect this fic to take me the best part of 6 months to finish)

I will be glad for any suggestions and criticism(constructive) on anime/game storyline choices as well as different ways I can have Ranma and Nabiki's personalities and relationship change and develop during the stories.

Thanx to Innortal for pointing out the jumbled speech and the incorrect Hokage reference. It will help clear up a few things.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma looked around, staring at each of the springs as he spotted them. How well he remembered the day he and pops arrived here, neither of them able to read or speak a single word of chinese. Now, he could read the various signs posted next to each one, warning of what the spring would do to those unfortunate enough to fall into them.

**_There! Go there!_** A rather large and brightly glowing spring caught his attention. It seemed to be the center of the valley and it practically radiated power to someone as sensitive as Ranma. It seemed to draw him to it, it even seemed to have an effect on Nabiki who followed without a word.

They soon found themselves standing on the edge and looking down into the glowing green depths of the water. Soon he felt and heard someone approaching and he turned around. Unsurprisingly it was the Jusenkyo guide, who hurried toward them with a fearful expression on his face.

" Stop! You must not go near there! It very dangerous spring! It kill all who go in it!" He panted as he reached them, out of breath from hurrying.

Ranma and Nabiki stood back from the edge, rethinking their decisions. " Dangerous? How so? And what do you mean it killed people?" Nabiki asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this quickly. They were feeling an ever increasing desire to fling themselves into the spring, it was getting nigh unbearable, like an itch that you want to scratch but cant.

Hearing Nabiki speak perfect chinese, the Guide looked relieved and he started speaking to her. Ranma decided to let him, he hadn't quite mastered the language yet and Nabiki was better at information gathering than he was anyways.

" Ah good, at least you know chinese, that makes it much easier for me to explain. This spring is very cursed, no one who has fallen in has ever come out, and it eats most materials like acid. It is the original spring of Jusenkyo valley, believed to be around 4000 years old."

Ranma thought about this for a second. _The original spring huh? It must be where 'they' want us to go._ Having made up his mind he nodded at Nabiki who nodded back. They approached the spring and again looked down into its waters, ignoring the protests and warnings of the Guide. Suddenly he felt the ground shift and he started to slide into the spring.

" Ranma!" Nabiki shouted as she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm and began to pull him back onto firm ground. Ranma then felt some kind of energy reach out and he heard a resounding crack as the rock beneath her feat shattered and then dissolved onto fine gravel and they both fell into the deep waters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Guide watched in horror as the couple fell into the spring. It had now claimed two more innocent lives. He jumped in surprise when he heard a sky shattering boom of thunder and he was nearly blinded by a brilliant flash of silver light that emanated from the springs. As his sight slowly recovered he looked around in fascination. The springs no longer glowed and the ever present silver mist was dissipating into the air.

He then heard some splashing and he looked over at the spring and to his wonder two pairs of hands shot up and grabbed the edge of the spring. He hurried to help the two out of the water. As he pulled them up he noticed something different about them, something out of place._ Did the young sir always have red hair? Did the lady's hair get darker?_

Then he noticed their eyes. The boy's had turned a brilliant emerald while the woman's were a dark icy gray. What was odd about them is they seemed to glow with an unnatural light from within. Then they looked straight at him and he flinched. He felt their penetrating gaze as a knife in his soul. He felt that they now knew everything about him. Then he felt the fear. The terrible and unexplainable terror that seemed to roll off them in waves, getting stronger every minute.

He began to back away, his surroundings momentarily forgotten in his hurry to escape the horror building within him. He slipped on something slippery and fell with a great splash into one of the springs. He frantically dragged himself out of the water, checking to see which he had fallen into, find out what had happened to his body.

He was completely dumbfounded to find that his body was unchanged, even though he had fallen into the spring of the gorilla. Perplexed he turned and found that the couple had disappeared without him noticing as well. Completely at a loss as to what he should do, he sat down to sort out his thoughts.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard what sounded like a voice. Not used to being snuck up on he turned quickly to greet the new guest, and was surprised to find nothing but air. He could have sworn he heard something... He heard it again but it was very faint. He focused, trying hard to make out what it was saying . Suddenly it became clear to him.

"...They are all gone. Damn! I have been waiting for this chance for so long! Oh, but wait! Here is one, not so great maybe but still tasty and alive too!" The voice was dry and raspy and was filled with a deep hunger that terrified the Guide. He frantically spun around trying to find the speaker but could find nothing. Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest and everything changed.

He could see them now, hundreds of them, all coming toward the valley. They were monstrous looking creatures with strange white masks that looked disturbingly like bone. He heard a clang to the left and he saw two people in black robes fighting the monsters with inhuman strength and skill. His hopes, which had briefly risen seeing them, sunk again as he saw that they could not gain any ground against the endless tide of monsters.

Then he noticed that there was a chain embedded in his chest that led to his body. _Wait! My body!_ He started to run to his body when he saw it. It was one of the monsters but it was huge. It also seemed to be leading this attack on the valley. As he was watching it looked down at him and smiled. It was not a pleasant smile at all and he ran toward his body again.

He felt excruciating pain as the monster lashed out with mind numbing speed and grabbed him and severed the chain at the same time. As soon as the chain broke he felt something go missing, something that had been essential to him but now was no longer a part of him. Then the monster sniffed him and it exhaled in what seemed to be a human sigh of satisfaction.

" Ah! A Quincy! You are from the lost clan of chinese Quincy no doubt. This is fortunate for me, I have never tasted a Quincy soul, but you smell delicious." It began to open it's jaws leisurely, as if it had all the time in the world.

The Guide had no Idea what it was talking about but he caught the gist of what it was saying. He was dead and now the thing intended to devour his soul because he was something called a Quincy. He struggled to break the things hold on him but it was no use, the monster had a grip stronger than the hardest steel. The last thing he saw was the huge gaping maw and the sharp looking teeth that lined it. Then he was enveloped in darkness and knew no more as his soul was ingested by the creature.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Shinigami watched in sorrow and frustration as the guide's soul was devoured. They were slowly being pushed back as the number of hollows in the area multiplied. There was too much loose spiritual energy in the area and it acted like a beacon fire to Hollows. When a rip in reality turned into a portal for a Menos Grande they began to retreat.

The man turned to his female partner, his face grim. "Come, we can do no more here, we must warn the Joketsuzoku of this disaster. Only a captain or an entire squad could hope to stand against this horde." With that he leapt into the air, heading towards a hidden village they knew of.

His partner looked back on the valley with unconcealed fear and then hurried after him. They must help the Amazons, the last of the chinese quincy. The Hollows would not be long distracted by the excess spirit energy and they would soon come after the villlage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koh Lon sat in the chair in the hut, contemplating the situation. The Hollows were drawing closer to the village rapidly and she had little time. She looked up at the two shinigami. They were low class, obviously having only been in the area when the barriers around Jusenkyo fell. They were not strong enough nor prepared enough to take on such a large concentration of Hollows. Now that the Jusenkyo barrier has failed the entrance to their village lay open to all. It had been the overlapping of many strong magical barriers that had protected them so long but the barrier of Jusenkyo was the keystone to the circle of protection, when it fell so too did the other barriers.

" So you suggest we move? Where to, may I ask? Is there a place safer than here, where we can tap the land itself for power?" The two looked slightly surprised at this but soon got a hold of themselves. The man rose to his feet.

" There are two places actually. One is Nerima, the city itself is a barrier against hollows. Because of the land's strange properties it has also given birth to many who have the power to oppose the hollows. It has even given us a human who can use the way of the demon without being a deathgod. It seems this young man, Gosunkugi I believe his name was, can use energy from his surroundings to power his magic. Many martial artists there also tap their surroundings to give shape to many strange powers, some of which are extremely powerful for normal humans."

Now he turned very serious." We have also been authorized to offer you sanctuary in Soul Society itself. However you and your people will be under close guard and constant supervision. We offer this because we feel that the battle against the Hollows may take a downturn. If you choose to take sanctuary there you will become our secret weapon against them."

Koh Lon was very surprised by this turn of events and it took much of her willpower to not show it. She felt the need to keep tabs on Ranma but now she knew that Ranma had disappeared from this plane of existance. She could no longer feel the presence of his riatsu nor his ki. She needed to protect her people and that takes precedence over all. She stared at the two but could find no guile. " I think it would be best if we took refuge in soul society for now. I thank you on behalf of the Joketsuzoku for your kindness and hospitality. We have one thing left to do however." With that she left and gathered the elite quincy amazons.

They formed a ring around Koh Lon and began to glow a faint blue. One could see the energy of the land being sucked into the slowly forming cyclone of power. Koh Lon's staff began to change and when it was finished it had become a giant greatbow and the cyclone formed into an arrow to match. Koh Lon aimed at the Menos Grande and unleashed the bolt of deadly blue lightning. It burned it's way through the front ranks of the Hollow and collided with the great monster, completely obliterating it.

Koh Lon made her way through one of the twin gates that the two shinigami had formed during their attack. As the last of the amazons left the female shinigami looked back and saw the Hollows milling around, directionless without all the spirit energy to guide them. The land was already beginning to fade, to lose the brilliance and life it had before. She gazed upon the trench and crater that glowed orange and yellow. The walls and some of the ground had been melted down to glass, such was the fury of the amazon elder. Fearing that using them as a weapon may be a mistake, she followed her partner through the portal and disappeared from the world.

They did not see the Hollow form ranks around one who held some kind of staff. The head of the staff bore the same bone mask that they themselves wore. The Hollow plunged the staff into the ground runes carved into its wood began to glow with a sickly green. It became a fountain of blue energy that all the hollow began to congregate around and feed upon. The land began to turn dark and lifeless and for miles around life was extinguished, feeding the growing army of Hollow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma and Nabiki floated down into the shadows. He was trying to hold his breath and swim upwards, but to no avail as the light slowly vanished. Nabiki fell unconscious and Ranma was pulled further down into the depths. Soon Ranma's vision began to blacken and fade. His last thoughts were of Nabiki and how much they had left to do.

He woke to find himself in familiar surroundings. The only difference being that Nabiki stood at his side and they were confronted by their Ryu-copies. Ryu-Nabiki had raven hair and Icy gray eyes, making her even more beautiful in his opinion.

The two looked at Ranma and Nabiki and smiled." Thank you for coming." They said almost simultaneously. For some reason their calm demeanor irritated Ranma. Just a few seconds ago he thought he and Nabiki were drowning and now they drag them to this place.

" Who are you really? Why did you need us of all people? What is going on here?" The two seemed unfazed by this assault of questions, indeed they seemed to expect it. They stepped forward as one and stopped a few feet from Ranma and Nabiki.

" I'm sorry but again we don't have much time to explain. We need you to make decision and quickly. Enemies are moving against us with great speed and we expended a little too much energy getting you here. We can give you the power to change worlds and the fates of many, we will make you whole in body and soul. All we ask in return is to allow us to merge with your souls and reside within you and to also fight a terrible enemy called Hollows by those on your world who know of them."

Images flashed rapidly before Ranma's eyes, imprinting themselves into his memory along with what they meant. He saw monstrous creatures and visions of what they did to people, devouring what appeared to be their souls. Worlds broken and burnt, the very soul of the planet itself having been devoured.

Shaken by what he had seen and now knew, Ranma looked to the dragons, seeing them for what they were. The two very last souls of their race, surviving by traveling in the bodies of those who accept them, giving them power to fight against the Hollows. They were fighting a losing war. He now knew what he and Nabiki were and why they were missing something. The pieces they were missing were the Dragons, having been born and sculpted into the perfect match for them. they would be the perfect warriors to fight the Hollows.

Ranma looked to his other half. " What will happen to us? Will we still be the same?" Ryu-Ranma seemed amused by this.

" Of course, your soul and personality were sculpted to fit us. You will still be you, but you will also be me. Kinda confusing, I know, but we will be one person. However you will be the one in conscious control, while I give you guidance and advice, not to mention Knowledge and power. It's nothing to worry about." Now he turned serious. " There is one thing you should be wary about however. You two must stay together. We were meant to be coupled together and if you should split it will weaken us greatly. Oh and as to what to call us my name is Coren and her name is Lym"

Ranma couldn't think of any reason for he and Nabiki to split so he simply nodded, as did Nabiki. "Right Coren, so how do we do this?"

The two Dragons seemed very relieved, as if they feared they would have refused. Ryu-Ranma smiled." It's not so hard. Simply open your heart and soul to us and we will do the rest."

Ranma relaxed into a meditative state, opening his heart and soul the only way he knew how. He felt something sink into him and sort of 'click' into place with a sense of belonging. The only way he could describe it was as a calm feeling after being tense and uncomfortable for a long time. He was complete for the first time in his life and it felt wonderful.

**A/N: now indicates the Ryu communicating with their counterparts. indicates Ranma and Nabiki speaking to each other with their new found powers.**

Suddenly they were back in the water but now they could breathe and did not feel the crushing power of the water on them. He looked towards Nabiki and she nodded and he grabbed her hand and shot toward the surface. They were much deeper than he thought and they just barely reached the surface and grabbed the rim of the spring. He felt the guide help them up and they stood at the edge for awhile catching their breath. Slowly he felt the power begin to well up within him, overwhelming him with the feeling that he could do anything. It felt great. It felt even better than when he learned to control the Neko-Ken.

He looked up at the guide and saw him flinch and begin to back away in terror. Ranma laughed when he fell into the spring behind him and looked toward Nabiki, who was also smiling in amusement. It was then that he saw the changes in her and the changes in him reflected in her eyes. They looked exactly as the Ryu had looked, right down to the glowing eyes. He also felt a strange power from her and within himself, like and aura of fear and terror, though very faint. Accepting this as part of the changes that had resulted from merging.

He looked around and noticed that they had company. Huge monstrosities, the Hollows, were making their way over the mountains and through the forests. Ranma wanted to see how strong he had become when he felt a sense of danger. Don't! Though you may have gotten stronger you are no match for them yet! Their skin is harder than diamond and you need to destroy their head in order to kill them, anything less and it will barely even slow them down. Now quickly, before they reach us, do as I show you! A series of images flashed before Ranma's eyes and were imprinted into his memory. Though reluctant to leave and give up a good fight Ranma looked to Nabiki and noticed that she was ready to leave, obviously having already talked to Lym. They stood face to face and formed the seals shown in their memory, feeling a large portion of their newfound strength leach away as they completed the strange ritual.

Runes appeared under their feat and flashed brightly. Ranma felt the air compress around him and as a dark capsule of energy closed around them he saw two people in black robes arrive at the edge of the valley wielding large katanas. Before he could blink the female had bisected one of the larger hollows, completely severing its body in two. Ranma had barely even seen her move even with his supercharged reflexes, and such power! Ranma didn't know what kind of strength it took to wield such a large sword so fast and cut something that is supposed to be harder than diamond. He did know that right now it was beyond his ability, he doubted that he could use a sword effectively right now anyway, he never liked using weapons or tools, it just didn't feel right. Before the capsule closed completely he saw a blast of energy from the other that put his moku takabisha to shame, then all went dark.

When he woke up he tried to lever himself up but his body screamed at him in weariness and pain. He lay back down and rested for a bit. His head was pounding and every muscle felt like it was cramped. When he relaxed a bit and his headache receded, he tried to get up again. This time he was successful though just barely, his body was still in great pain. He looked around and saw that he and Nabiki lay in a crater in the middle of what appeared to be a forest. It looked as if their arrival had blasted apart the nearby terrain. Trees lay scattered and broken, rocks had been pulverized, and all the plantlife had been shredded.

Ranma attempted to get up but knew it was a mistake as soon as he tried. He fell back down amid a wave of dizziness. He hadn't felt this bad since he had been caught in the girls locker room and had been beaten down by Akane and her friends. He vaguely wondered how Nabiki was feeling before he began to black out again. He saw a strangely dressed man with a forehead protector slanted over his left eye jump down from a tree and ask him a question but Ranma couldn't make out what he said. He saw him turn to another strangely dressed man and yell something else he couldn't make out, then the world went dark yet again. The only thought that came to Ranma before he lost conscousness is that this blackout thing was happening to him far too often lately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man listened to the old man's orders and when he finished he immediately left to carry them out. The man had silver gray hair and had a light build. not much of his face could be seen due to the clothes he wore and the forehead protector that was slanted over the left side of his face and covering his left eye. He had a perpetually bored look but any who knew him would know that this was just a trick. Before he reached the edge of the forest another man caught up with him.

"Hey Kakashi! Wait! I'll come too." Kakashi turned around and stared at the other man for a little, measuring him up. He was on his way to investigate a large surge of chakra that had been sensed in the forest by most of the village.

Such a large amount of chakra hadn't been felt since the appearance of the nine tailed fox demon. It could be highly dangerous, but that was what he was trying to find out. "If you wish, though you will return when I say, got it Iruka?" he said. Iruka nodded and they headed off, jumping from tree to tree.

Eventually they reached a section of the forest that looked like it had been blasted apart, everything was torn up or simply broken. In the center of this devastation was a young man and woman in strange clothes. It looked as if they had been through hell, their clothes were torn and they were dirty all over. They were about to approach them when the boy suddenly groaned and tried to get up.

This was too much for him apparently as he collapsed back to the ground. Kakashi and Iruka watched for a little longer and the boy tried again, this time with a measure of success. He appeared to be in great pain and very exhausted. The boy looked around as if he had no idea where he was and Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. The boy attempted to get to his feet but he fell back down and his body weaved with dizziness.

Having seen enough, Kakashi jumped down from his perch closely followed by Iruka. When they reached the ground the young man began to slump over. Kakashi ran over to him.

" Hey! Are you all right?... Hey!" Kakashi could see that it was no use, the boy had reached his limits and was beginning to black out again. Kakashi caught a glimpse of his eyes before they closed and he saw that they were an emerald color, unusual for this area, so he must be from far away. Before they closed completely he could have sworn he saw them glow, but that didn't matter tight now.

" Hey, Iruka! Go and get a med team out here and hurry! They look like they are in bad shape." Iruka ran off to get the medical ninjas while Kakashi stayed behind. He laid the boy back down and leaned back against a tree. He looked at the two and then looked at the surrounding area. _What the hell attacked them I wonder. They couldn't have done this themselves, they're just kids. So what attacked them and why?_

These questions continued to cycle through his mind until Iruka showed up with the med team and the old man. "hmm...What could be so important about this that the Third Hokage himself would come?" The Third Hokage looked around and moved some debris with his foot and studied the ground around the two. Then he found some glowing runes that were beginning to fade. He looked at them for a second and then turned to face Kakashi.

" They were not attacked, at least not here. They have merely used up most of their chakra getting here. These are teleportation runes, they could have come from anywhere, and that is what caused such a huge surge of chakra and destroyed this area. Even I can't use this particular technique. Looks like they could have been through a lot together though. Come, lets take them in and hear their story when they wake. I doubt they bear us any ill will."

The Hokage then proceeded to order the medical team to carefully transport the two back to the Konoha Hospital. As they were heading back Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that this would change them forever.

" What are we going to do about them, Hokage-sama? " Iruka asked. The Hokage seemed taken aback for a second, as if he had not expected such a question.

" Do? What do you mean? We will offer them a place in Konoha and educate them in the way of ninjas until they find a way to return to where they came from or decide where they want to go from here. People with such an abundance of chakra will be a great asset to Konoha. Also, judging by their clothes, they are probably from another world entirely and have no previous attachments here, which will make them more benevolent toward us for they will have no previous knowledge of this world."

Kakashi was stunned by this revelation._ Not of this world? True, I thought their clothes were a little strange and outlandish but I thought they were just from a distant country, but to be from an entirely different world altogether?_ If it had come from anyone but the Hokage Kakashi would have disbelieved but now he looked on the two in a different light. Suddenly a thought struck him.

" What if they don't speak our language? It would be kind of hard to make our intentions known if they can't understand us."

The Hokage merely smiled and said " Don't worry about that. I've got just the thing to solve that little problem. They were initially used for negotiations between Konoha and a foreign country but they will serve well in this circumstance instead." They finally reached the village and Kakashi decided to be quiet about this for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma and Nabiki once again had the feeling of withdrawing into themselves but instead of finding the dead black landscape they were used to they found themselves in a lush and vibrantly alive world. They looked around in awe for a few seconds before they spotted the Ryu. They stood in the middle of a clearing in a forest and while there was no visible source the area was bathed in warm sunlight.

Ranma continued to look around for a while then approached Coren. "What happened? I can barely even recognize this place. Is this really our soulscape?" The Ryu smiled and gestured to include all the surrounding area.

Yes, this is the representation of the current state of your mind, body, and soul. It will thrive or become barren based on your current state of health. Now that your soul is complete it has taken on the semblance of your world. You will notice that while it is currently healthy it also lacks energy, there is no movement. This is because your ki reserves were nearly depleted by the technique we had you use. 

Ranma looked around and noted that indeed there was no movement at all. No water, bugs, or animals to be seen. Even the wind was still and while warm, the sunlight did not seem to be... well energetic for lack of a better word. "Well, that explains why I felt terrible.What was that technique anyways? And where did we end up?" Ranma asked, curious. Nabiki also seemed to have her curiosity piqued, also wanting to know what had happened. The two Ryu looked at each other and then proceeded to tell them what had happened.

An hour later...

Ranma sat down to think over what he now knew. " so, we are on a completely different world from our own. We know very little of this world except that it has styles and techniques we need to become stronger. We are in no danger currently because of how the technique works so we can probably be sure that if we wake up and find others around us they mean us no harm. Also it will probably be three whole days before we wake up. That about sums it up right?" The two Ryu nodded.

Nabiki looked at them sharply and asked a question that Ranma had been thinking about himself. " What about our world? Is it alright for us to go off training like this while the Hollows invade? All this will be for nothing if our world is destroyed." Ranma nodded in agreement.

Coren sighed and seemed to decide something. It is very hard to explain but rest assured your world will not be destroyed. There is something special about Earth, something important that makes it invaluable to several civilizations other than the Hollow. We have come across legends and rumors of Earth that made it seam like paradise, a lost holy ground, a weapon of inconceivable power, even a treasure of lost technology and magic. That is why we decided to make our way there. When we arrived we did not find very much special about your world until we rooted ourselves to the core. That is when we found that your world is the very center of existence for it's plane. It is the core and therefor is the key to reality in that plane. It is also the gathering place for all the souls of the universe. Then we decided that that world is where we would make a stand against the Hollows. We waited for four thousand years for compatible souls to come our way and finally you two came along. The rest you should know. Another reason why Earth will not fall is because it has natural defenses, a society of powerful souls calling themselves Shinigami who are devoted to the protection of The Key as they refer to earth. 

That made Ranma remember the two in black robes he had seen fighting the hollows. " Were those two in black robes shinigami?" Coren and Lym nodded in affirmation.

Those two were of the lower ranks of Shinigami. They are essentially trainees under the careful watch of the higher ups. Don't let that fool you however, those two could easily wipe you out even if you were at full strength. You need to expand your capabilities and your energy reserves greatly before you will be of any help to your world. Now enough questions. We need to sleep to regain our energy. You will find that you will know some things you didn't know before and you will discover what you are capable of overtime. Oh, and one more thing Ranma. Your curse is still a part of you and your soul, we cannot get rid of it without causing irreparable harm. 

Ranma groaned, knowing that having his curse removed was a little too much to hope for. _Well, you cant have everything, at least we have a way to save our world._ He still hated the fact that he would have to deal with 'her'.

Feel free to practice and develop techniques in here. Try to discover what you are currently capable of and what of our powers that you can currently manifest. You can't cause yourself damage here, nor do you use any energy. The use of techniques will give you an idea of how much energy they use and how often you should be able to use them. Oh, and one more thing! If you need something or want to change the area just use your will. Focus on what you want and you can get it, this is your souls after all. With that the two Ryu faded from view and left Ranma and Nabiki to fend for themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had no idea what was really going on, how they were being manipulated to the will of a greater being. Said being was currently staring at a board that looked like a checker board yet was in the shape of a globe and was gigantic. The being pointed at a particular section and the piece broke off of the whole and enlarged itself to show the jusenkyo. There were several pieces converging on five in the middle. Only the ones in the middle were identifiable however. It showed two dragons and the figures of Ranma, Nabiki, and the Guide. When the pieces of Ranma and Nabiki overlapped with the pieces of the dragons they began to resonate and then merged with a flash of light. The two pieces resolved to be Ranma and Nabiki still but with a different appearance.

The being frowned for a moment. The being walked into a light and was revealed to be a woman of unparalleled beauty. She had long flowing silver hair and a creamy complexion. Her eyes were an emerald green on one side while the other was a tawny gold. She called up a keyboard and typed something in and a list of information popped up listing all the statistics relating to Ranma and Nabiki. She then smiled and sat back in a chair that materialized behind her. " Well, well. Who knew that I would be so lucky to find Melkior's legacy? Not just find it but be able to take control of it. I had no idea it was even possible to keep pieces on a board when you yourself had lost and ceased to exist. That is a clear breaking of the rules yet it wasn't detected." She leaned back and thought this over for a second.

She then looked back up and found that the pieces of Ranma and Nabiki had traveled to a different board. Cursing under her breath she called up a record of what happened. What she saw astounded her. The two dragons had initiated a technique that allowed the pieces to transcend the borders of the board and travel to another. That shouldn't be possible yet it had happened. Then she smiled. If her pieces could rise above the rules of the game then she may be the first player to conquer a board that she had not chosen to start on without conquering her original choice. She then checked on her other piece to find that it had been destroyed. She cursed again and checked the stats of the piece that had done this. Now that one of her pieces had made contact she could see it in all its disgusting glory. Then she noticed something odd about it's stats. They were far above what even elite and seasoned players should have. She then noticed that some of the stats mirrored the highest of the Guides. The Gide had not been destroyed, it had been assimilated or consumed by this piece.

She switched back to the other board and noticed that her pieces had made contact with several unclaimed pieces and areas, placing them under her control. She brought up information on the board and found that it was a fairly new board, with only one other player not much above her level. She was happy about this, it meant that she would have an easier time and could take this board easily. She quickly used the resources she earned from the areas she acquired to spread her influence to meet the borders of her opponents influence. She noted that there were pools of his influence in several areas within her influence, which meant he had pieces scattered across the board. She would have to be wary of this player, either he was an idiot or he was experienced with this board already. She did not want her existence to cease so soon after being allowed to play the game. She leaned back and carefully observed Ranma and Nabiki's progress. They were key as they were pieces she had designed and cultured personally, from what she could tell they had excellent potential.

Little did she know that the unit types of Ranma and Nabiki had never before been seen. They had a special purpose that not even she could fathom and they had the potential to end her way of life and the ways of life for those like her...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for cutting the chapter short but I have decided to split what I have written into two chapters and I also have an idea for another story floating in my head that I want to let loose. Don't worry, I plan to continue this story no matter what, Ive already invested much time and effort into it and it would be foolish of me not to see it to the end. Hope you like the twist at the end, continuing chapters will continue to clarify what the hell is going on but I'm really making most of this up as I go. Oh and Melkior, Coren, and Lym are my characters so ask before you decide to rip the names and characteristics.

Please review, it helps motivate me and gives me ideas of how to continue the story.


End file.
